


Family Ties

by MichaelXX2



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Impregnation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelXX2/pseuds/MichaelXX2
Summary: Judy wants to start a biological family, and nothing is going to stop her.





	

            The rain gently tapped against the window of a lonely apartment. The spacious rooms were filled with the monotonous sound of pattering. A liberating peace settled itself within the mind of Nick Wilde, whose warm body wrapped firmly around his wife, Judy Wilde. He cooed lightly in his sleep and cradled her closer, giving her solace from the frightening, cold world. No such peace was with Judy, who was restless with uncomfortable excitement. She nuzzled her nose into Nick’s neck and tried her best to calm the fire in her mind, but was unable to put her thoughts to rest.

            Deep inside the heart of every young rabbit is an inexorable desire to breed. This urge was nothing new to Judy, who had done everything she could since her coming-of-age to satisfy her needs. While Nick’s incredible member and prowess in bed had done a remarkable job of sating Judy’s biological drive, the victories won against her desire were hollow. The time had come where Judy realized that the only way she was going to achieve total sexual satisfaction was to have a family. Judy grabbed Nick’s limp hand and dragged it over her slit, moaning softly as his manly hands touched her. “Oh, Nick…” she whined into his fluff. At once she was struck with exhaustion, and slipped into darkness.

            The morning sun pierced through the foggy windows, and the new day’s birdsong had awoken the city. Nick sat up in the bed, alone, and looked at the clock. It was 7 AM, and Judy was in the shower, already beginning her morning routine. He yawned and plodded over to the kitchen. Wilde was suddenly fully awoken by the cold sensation of his manhood pressing against the refrigerator door. He hissed, and looked down at himself. Feeling mischievous, he assertively entered the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain aside with a claw and eyed his prey: a steaming, wet bunny who looked at him with curiosity. “Good morning, Nicky…” she sang, continuing her work. “I’ll be out in a little while.”

Nick grinned at her, and retorted “Not if I can help it, Carrots!” He grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against the back wall, her eyes full of lust. Nick worked quickly, and slid his cock into his wife with ease.

            At 8:01 AM, the pair sat down in their chairs in the bullpen. Nick’s fur was unwashed, and both were wet with improperly dried fur. The warm summer sun had done them well, and Nick was thankful to receive an assignment in Sahara Square. Judy was to continue chomping away at her paperwork in her office, whose end was nowhere in sight.

            Nick scanned his patrol area, staring at the road through his dark sunglasses. The sun, which had always vexed him, was particularly irritating today. Wilde was exhausted – physically, from Judy’s endless demand for rough lovemaking, and mentally, due to a mounting fear that he was not going to be able to satisfy his wife. He was well aware of Judy’s traditional upbringing, and of her desire to have children. They had been talking about alternate methods of having children, as no amount of penetration between them would ever lead to Judy becoming pregnant. Nick did not want to allow Judy to lay with a male rabbit, and Judy was unmoved by the idea of adoption. Both had reached an impasse, and Nick could tell Judy was losing patience.

            He had grown suspicious of her nights out with the ZPD girls, and of her strange behavior in the evenings before bed. She always seemed restless, unwilling to sleep. Their after-work routine for the past two months had been nothing but sex until Nick fell exhausted, and Judy was never happy that their sessions had to come to an end every night. Some nights, Nick awoke empty-handed, and he would faintly hear moaning coming from the bathroom. _How much longer,_ Nick thought, _can I sustain a marriage with Judy when I’m not strong enough to satisfy her?_

            At noon, Wilde approached Judy’s office in the ZPD. He dropped a brown paper bag on top of her paperwork, and flashed a smug grin at her. “Surprise, Carrots! I got you some lunch!” he said, beaming with satisfaction at his wife.

She smiled, looked up at him, and nodded. “Nick! Steamed carrots! You sly fox…” She began working on her food as Nick proudly eyed her.

“Steamed carrots for my precious steamed Carrots!” 

Judy rolled her eyes at the joke, and continued whittling away at her food.

“How’s the paperwork, Officer Fluff? Jealous that I’m cruising outside, driving free, while you’re stuck in here?” he laughed.

“I would have to be in sorry shape to ever be jealous of you, Snaggletooth.”

“Such hostility! It must be the fluorescent lights getting to you.” He cleared his throat, and let a few beats pass. “Say, Judy, I have a buddy who’s playing at that new jazz place on 7th and 9th tonight. Does Bogo have you working past 6 again?”

She tensed up for a moment, then replied, somewhat calculated, “Oh, Nick, I’m going to have to run an errand tonight. It shouldn’t take me too long. Can you get a ride there so I can use the car, and I’ll meet you there?”

“Sure, Fluff-butt. Don’t be too late, now!” he said, taking a step towards the door. He walked to his cruiser and slammed the door, then smacked his head against the steering wheel. “What the hell kind of ‘errand’ does she have to run?” he growled.

             

            Nick’s eyes painfully slid open the next morning. He rubbed his eyes, and touched his forehead with his paw. A burning, pounding sensation filled his head, and the memories of last night flowed back to him. Judy did finally show up to the jazz club, four hours late. That was just in time for her to drag his limp, sweaty body out of the building and bring him home. He sat up, winced at the head rush, and relaxed his jaw. He had been grinding his teeth again.

“Judy?” he called out, weakly.

“Yes, Nick! I’m in the kitchen!”

Angrily, he slithered to the kitchen. A fresh aroma of eggs, bug meat, and toast filled his clogged nostrils. Judy was facing the stove, finishing up the last of their breakfast, wearing nothing but an apron. She turned around and saw the ruffled fox staring at her.

“Good morning, Nicky! I made you some breakfast,” she chirped.

Unamused, Wilde glared at her. “Where the hell were you last night? I waited for hours.”

“Things took a bit longer than expected,” she replied, before scooping the last of the eggs. She was particular about partitioning their meals, and slid a pre-made plate across the wooden table. “I’ve told you not to drink on weeknights, Nick.”

“I’ve told you to show up to my outings on time…” he mumbled. Judy flashed a scowl at him before relaxing, and sitting down. Agonizing minutes ticked by as the two ate in near silence.

“I can vouch for you if you aren’t able to come into work today. I know you must be feeling pretty sick.”

Nick hesitated, then gritted his teeth. “I’m going to work today.”

Judy sighed. “Just be careful driving, okay?”

            Nick trudged through the day, taking every plodding step as if he was a dying man. He elected to patrol on foot today, avoiding any potential liability regarding his and Judy’s expensive vehicle. Judy was in her office yet again. At least, that’s the story Nick was told. _I wonder if she’s in her office at all, or if she’s doing work in somebody else’s,_ Nick huffed to himself. The drinks from last night’s merriment was not sitting particularly well with him, and he struggled to keep them down. As he walked down the boulevard, the mid-day sun bloomed off the polished wooden walk, and blinded him. He struggled to maintain any level of vision during the entire remainder of the day.

            At 6 PM, he dragged himself to the ZPD, and found Judy in her office. “Ready to go, Carrots?” he asked.

“Gosh, Nick, you look terrible. What have you been doing all day?” she tilted her head.

“I’ve been ‘patrolling.’ That’s what you’ll say if Bogo asks, at any rate…”

Judy shook her head and smiled at him. “I’m sure he won’t mind just this once.”

            The two rode back to their apartment, sharing polite remarks and retorts. The door opened and Nick immediately collapsed face-down on their bed, where he remained. Judy smiled, and stripped him down, exposing his warm, lush fur. She pressed herself against him and kissed him. “You’ve got a big day tomorrow, Nichole…” she whispered, before quietly padding off to the bathroom.

            Nick exploded to life the next morning, throwing the blanket away and drawing in sharp, pained breaths. His eyes were bloodshot and his fur was matted with salty sweat. Next to him was a cold and empty bed, the third day in a row he had woken up without Judy beside him. He walked into the kitchen, where Judy was preparing yet another breakfast for them. Carefully partitioned, his steaming meal was sitting at his place, while her naked body swayed rhythmically to the sound of her humming. He scraped his chair backwards and sat down. Judy’s ears perked up and her expression lit up.

“Good morning, Nicky!” she sang.

“Why are we eating breakfast all of a sudden?” he snarled.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her excitement softening.

“Just… never mind. I should be appreciative…” he mumbled, working his way into Judy’s gracious meal. Judy looked at him from the other end, and the two yet again sat in silence. Nick dropped his fork on his plate and slinked into the shower. A stream of hot water soothed his tense muscles. As the fox rubbed himself, his hands slid against his thighs, and stroked around his manhood. _My balls aren’t usually this small…_ he lamented. He began carefully rubbing his sheath with his soft paws. As much as he tried, he could not coax his member out. _I must be stressed. I’m sure Judy could get me going._

            Officer Wilde was forced to spend another day without his partner. Today he was answering disturbance complaints and writing fines. His mind steadily wandered back to Judy, and he felt a manly rush of lust surge through him with every step. He felt a wave of confidence replace his fears. _Tonight,_ he vowed, _I am going to fuck my wife until she can’t move._

            He stepped into Judy’s office at 6 PM, and grabbed her from behind. Judy yelped and struggled, and her hysteria turned into giggling. “Heehee, Nick! Don’t scare me like that!” she laughed, punching his arm. Nick pressed her against the back wall and dominated her mouth with his luxurious fox tongue. He lapped at her mouth and she moaned back at him, warmly submitting to her husband as he took full control of her. A loud cough made their ears shoot up, and a tiger was staring at them, unamused.

“Yeah, we’d love to give you a show, Stripes, but we’ve got better places to be.” Nick laughed, before carrying his wife out to their vehicle.

            In moments of passion and pleasure, Nick played with his prey, and bathed her in affection. Judy’s clothes gradually came off, and Nick revealed his manhood, only to find – it wasn’t ready. He stared at it for a moment, confused, and rubbed the emerging tip on his wife’s glistening pink rose. They embraced each other in a loving kiss, and Nick’s hands groped all over Judy. He was still unable to find the blood he needed to satisfy her.

            The door slammed open, and Nick stepped into their dark bedroom. Judy followed close behind. “Nick, it’s not your fault… I know you’re stressed right now, and I’m not going to be upset.”

“Sure you won’t. You’ll just bounce on a dildo and moan in the bathroom, like you always end up doing,” he scoffed, pulling the covers over his head. Judy’s face turned red, and she walked out the door, leaving him with his thoughts.

             

            The next morning, Nick awoke, defeated and still exhausted. Their bed was empty yet again, and his heart raced as he walked into the kitchen. In his spot was a brown paper bag with a little heart drawn on it, and a note taped to the opening. It read: “Dear Nicky, I went into work early this morning. Be sure to eat a healthy breakfast~! Love, Mrs. Wilde.”

            A dull pain lingered in Nick’s crotch throughout the day. This lonely Thursday morning was again made worse by the absence of his partner. When was she going to get through with that paperwork? Nick’s head was swarming with thoughts of regret. He didn’t know why he lashed out at her last night, and he didn’t know if he was going to be forgiven. The note she left him had a sting of sarcasm, Nick thought, and her unannounced absence this morning was making the fox fume. _She probably never came back home last night,_ he thrashed, _and she’ll probably have another ‘errand’ to run tonight. I can’t even fuck her right anymore._

He pulled up to the front of the building at 6 PM, and waited for her. Minutes dragged by, and there was still no sight of her. At 6:50, she emerged from the front door, and looked at Nick from afar. “There you are!” she sighed as she sat in the passenger’s seat.

“Where were you?” he snarled.

“You always come in and get me, Nick! I lost track of the time, is all…”

“I only come get you because you clearly don’t respect my time. Is it because you’re _respecting_ somebody else’s?”

She turned her head. “What’s that supposed to mean, Wilde?”

“Don’t ‘Wilde’ me. You’re a damn Wilde too, unless you’d like to change that.”

She hesitated, and her eyes welled with tears. “Is that a threat, Nick?”

Nick pointed at her, and stopped. He hung his head, and shifted the car.

            The two entered their cold apartment together, and Judy put a record on. A warm symphony danced from the speakers, and the rabbit sat alone on their dark blue couch. She sniffled and stained the pages of her book. Nick looked at her longingly, and sat down next to her. “Judy…” he started.

“No, Nick. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Please, Judy. I’ve been stressed out lately, and I acted like a kit. You don’t deserve the brunt of my anger. You’re the last person that deserves it…”

Judy’s ears drooped even more.

Nick continued, “I promise this isn’t who I am. This isn’t who you married. The Nick you love is still here, he’s just… struggling. Do you believe me, Judy? Do you trust me?”

She slumped over into his lap and gripped his thighs. “There there, Judy… We’re going to make it, alright?” Judy climbed up Nick’s long torso and embraced him, sinking her head into his familiar barrel chest.

“I love you, Nick Wilde…” she whimpered.

“I love you too, Judy Wilde.” He stroked her soft head and laid with her, while the sounds of the symphony enveloped them in a warm embrace of peace.

             

            The next morning, Nick awoke alone again. He rolled over onto his back and paused for a moment. His hands traced down to his hips, and he stroked his figure. _Have I always been this curvy?_ He thought to himself. He jumped out of bed, yawned, and absently meandered to the kitchen, where Judy was making breakfast, again. “Did you sleep well, foxy?” she asked, playfully. Nick rubbed his eyes.

“Uh, Judy, have I been putting on weight?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“My, ah… never mind.” He shook his head and sat his plump rear down in his chair. He shifted around a little bit, feeling more discomfort by the minute, and silently ate his food. _My voice has never been this high in the morning_ , he thought. _I haven’t gotten an erection in four days. I should probably see a doctor…_

            The day came and went, and all the while, Nick Wilde was disturbed by his apparent illness. The sun was cripplingly blinding. His darkest sunglasses did little to ease his pain. His hips and tail swayed hypnotically when he walked, and his voice seemed to get even higher in pitch as the day carried on. By the time he pulled someone over for a routine traffic stop at 4 PM or so, the mammal inside was visibly struggling to stop himself from laughing at his voice. Nick scowled and rushed to the ZPD, thankful that it was finally the weekend. He figured he would take it easy now, and try to relax. Surely these strange things were all symptoms of stress.

            He quietly padded over to Judy’s office and tapped her on the shoulder. “T-time to go,” he squeaked out, unable to lower his pitch any more. Judy’s face flashed an expression of pleasure. She looked at her husband as he stood before her. His hips were indeed much wider than they were yesterday. His hands were smaller and less muscular. His shoulders had shrunk, and he had visibly shrunk in height. Most of all, that beautiful, creamy voice resonated in the air with every word. Judy giggled.

“What do you have planned tonight, stud?” she chirped.

“I-I thought we could just relax, and, ah, spend some quiet time with each other…”

“That’s exactly what I’d like to do, too,” she said, shuffling some papers and pushing them aside. “I’ve got something special for us to eat tonight!”

            A while later, the two sat at their small table. Judy had fixed a blueberry casserole, with a side of bug fries. The taste was remarkably salty, which Nick enjoyed. The couple sat in somewhat comfortable silence, enjoying the prospect of a break, when the fox cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Judy… I’ve been noticing some strange things lately.”

“Hmm?” she hummed.

“I’ve been losing a lot of weight, or it’s been going to, ah, other places… My voice sounds like I’m breathing helium, and I haven’t gotten horny all week! I t-think I’m just stressed, but I don’t know how much longer you can go without, you know…”

Judy paused for a moment, and then looked in his glowing green eyes. “I won’t have to go without that for much longer, _Nichole._ ”

“…I’m sorry?”

Judy stood up, and seductively walked over to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed him softly. “You’re my wife now, Nichole. You don’t want me to have kids? That’s fine. I respect your jealousy. You are a fox, after all, and now you’re my vixen. You’re going to have kits, and we’re going to be a family.”

Nichole stared terrified at her wife. She jumped up and backed towards the wall, her head rushing with fear. As her vision slowly grew darker, Judy became a glowing silhouette before her.

“I know you’ve always wanted to be a vixen, Nichole… At least, I hope you did. You don’t have much of a choice now. Enjoy your nap. We’ve got a lot of work to do when you wake up…”

 

            Nichole awoke with a jolt, and found herself staring at the ceiling. Coarse towing cables bound her limbs to the bed, and her mouth was gagged with a ball. She let out a noise and pulled against her restraints. Her efforts were purely in vain. Her ears perked up, and a grey figure climbed on top of her naked chest. “Hello, my wife. Are you ready to start our new family?” she purred.

“Jddh! Hlp mhh!”

“Shh… You’re going to be helping _me_ tonight, Nichole…” She kissed Nichole’s nose and climbed down to the foot of their bed. She dragged her finger down Nichole’s brand new vagina, still pink and fresh and ready to be used. Nichole screamed out in a mixture of confusion and bliss at the sensation. “Oh? Do you like it when I rub your cunt, Nicky?” she mused, teasing her clitoris and digging her fingers deeper into her wife’s womanhood. Nichole squirmed and cried as Judy pleasured her, with a sick expression of satisfaction on her face. She eyed her work for a moment, and then lovingly licked her wife’s pussy clean of her juices that she had graciously leaked.

            “Here’s how this is going to work, Nichole…” she started, “I have a horny fox here who’s just been _dying_ to fill your dripping pussy with cum. He’s going to fill you up a few dozen times and make _sure_ you’ve gotten thoroughly bred. All the while, you’re going to make up for this dry week we’ve had by putting that lovely tongue of yours to work. Feel free to moan in pleasure with that adorable voice of yours.” She climbed up to Nichole’s face, kissed her neck, and unbuckled her gag. Nichole knew it was fruitless to speak, and immediately complied. She opened her maw wide and Judy sat on top of it, filling Nichole’s vision with the smooth, tapered chest of her wife. As promised, another figure stepped into the room, and Nichole felt a prodding tease against her pussy.

            “Ohh~!” Judy’s vagina twitched and recoiled in total bliss. Nichole’s expert tongue lapped at her wife, and she continued to struggle against her restraints. The fox eased his cock into the vixen’s new womanhood, and he began rhythmically thrusting into her. Nichole moaned and shook in reluctant pleasure, but kept enough focus to pleasure his wife. Her fists clenched and her body tensed with every thrust, every slap, and every wave of juice that Judy emanated. Tears streamed down her face as her wife muffled her pained moans.

            The fox’s thrusts became faster, and more intense. She could feel his knot slapping against her with every passionate entry. She felt the sensation of his round, full balls hitting her rear. The fox growled, and filled her hole with warm, creamy cum. Rope after rope of the fluid fired into her, and she felt herself become utterly filled with seed. She screamed into Judy’s pussy and stopped for a moment. “Good girl… You’re a natural at getting bred, you know that~?” Nichole whimpered, and she bucked her hips. She reluctantly continued her work inside of Judy, and the fox began thrusting again, sloshing his fresh cum in and out of Nichole. A mixture of semen and Nichole’s juice dripped lazily onto the floor.

            Hours passed. The trio became covered in sweat and each other’s fluids, and the air was thick with impenetrable musk. Load after load was fucked into Nichole’s beautiful cunt, and her panicked screams steadily turned into pure moans of bliss. Her eyes softened and her tongue work became more thorough as she submitted to the encroaching mental darkness. Judy huffed and screamed as she rode through another orgasm. The fox knotted Nichole, and gripped her thighs with his claws. Nichole chirped and shuddered, moaning loudly and lustfully. Judy shifted herself onto her wife’s chest and kissed her sopping wet lips, tasting her own intoxicating sex. “How are you holding up, Nichole?” she cooed. 

“More…” she replied.

 

           

 

           


End file.
